


Another Notch

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney doesn't like the way Sean Kelvin acts.  Spoilers for Cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Notch

Whitney was staring through the bonfire. He wasn't _really_ responsible for anyone on the football team, but he _was_ the quarterback and that meant he was used to keeping an eye on his teammates.

For example, Brett was making out with Holly in the back of a nearby pickup. Ross was on a pizza run in Stevens' car, and Carter was picking up another keg. Burns and his girl were feeding logs into the fire to keep it blazing, and Sean Kelvin was--

Wait.

Why the fuck was Sean getting Chloe Sullivan's phone number? She ran the newspaper, but although she was cute--well, beautiful, he amended to himself--she was also _not_ Sean's type. Chloe had more than two brain cells to rub together.

He was curious, and a little suspicious of the fact that Chloe was talking so intently to Sean. He stood up, and wrapped the big blanket warmly around Lana's shoulders. "We're gonna go play a little ball and get warmed up, okay?"

"Okay," Lana said with a smile, nestling warmly into the bundle of blanket. "Be careful, and knock 'em dead." 

"Always do." He gave Lana an absent kiss on the forehead, and picked up the nearest football as he circled the roaring bonfire.

He took a moment to study Chloe, hunched by the fire. She should have been smarter than to give Sean Kelvin the time of day--hey, Sean was a friend, but that didn't mean Whitney couldn't be infuriated by him at times--and he was surprised to find that her apparent stupidity bothered him.

The thought occurred to him that as the newspaper chick, she probably didn't get a lot of positive attention, and it was likely she didn't get it from Kent either, seeing as how he was so preoccupied with Lana. 

That irked him, too.

The disgruntlement made his voice sharper than he'd meant. "Yo, Sean! Hail Marys down by the lake!"

Sean turned his attention to Whitney, and scowled. "Yeah, okay." Then he turned back to Chloe. "Hey… can I get your number?"

Whitney tossed the ball to one of his teammates as they ran past, and he frowned as he watched Chloe scribble her number on Sean's hand.

Sean jogged over to catch up with Whitney and the others, and easily caught the ball as it was thrown to him before passing it back. Several more balls entered the group, and pretty soon, the six players had teamed up for pass practice.

"Hey, Whitney, go wide!" One of the other players passed the ball to Whitney, and he caught it easily, starting to toss it between Sean and himself.

"So what's with you and that Chloe Sullivan chick?" Whitney asked, passing the ball. At Sean's mystified grin, Whitney clarified. "The girl from the Torch. You into her?" He wasn't quite sure why the answer mattered. But it did.

Sean just smirked. "Another notch, dog."

Whitney forced out a laugh that matched Sean's. "That's cold, man." He couldn't help the disapproval; you just didn't _treat_ other people that way, and it was a lesson that Whitney had learned just recently. He would have said more, but Stevens' red Corvette pulled up, and Pete got out with an armload of pizza boxes. "Hey, hold on. Pizza's here."

Sean held out his hands for the ball, and Whitney obliged. He threw the ball as hard as he could, and it sailed over Sean's head eve as he reached up and vainly tried to catch it.

Whitney was laughing. "Sorry, dude!" he headed for the pizza and the fire, determined to warn Chloe away from Sean. He got back just in time to see her, Ross, and Kent climbing into a red four-door and cranking up.

He looked around the campsite, not at all surprised that Sean hadn't followed after retrieving the ball. If he was lucky? Sean had found another girl to chase and would leave Chloe Sullivan alone.

The End


End file.
